The Baby
by SpecOpsFrost7854
Summary: When Gumball, Darwin and Anais' fourth brother is born, How will this end? WHat will happen? Rated T for saftey.
1. News

**Well, in first place I'll tell you this story is short, sentimental, and other sutff, so please be nice and tell me what you think.** Sorry for my average english, I'm Argentinian.

**_Chapter 1_**

It wasn't a normal day on Elmore, at least not to the Watterson trio of Gumball, Darwin and Anais. This day was special, because her mom was about to give birth to a fourth brother, well, a third BIOLOGICAl brother. It was 2:44 PM and School had ended early, giving the Watterson trio time of arriving quickly at the hospital to see their brother be born.

Me, Darwin and Anais were at the bus, who was dropping kids by their houses. I was sitting aside from beautiful Penny, although I couldn't think about her when my new little borther was about to be born, jeez, even my butt was shivering and my left leg had a tic. For my bad luck, Penny noticed it and didn't refuse to ask what was wrong with me.

"Nothing is wrong Penny... what would be wrong... I mean nothing is wrong he he..." I said stuttering.

"Gumball... I know something is wrong, you can't lie remember" She was right, I'm a bad liar. "Besides, If you tell me, I'll give you a kiss" She taunted me. I wouldn't reject that offer, and I will not until the end of the world (the real one)

"Ok Penny, my mom is going to have a new baby and I'm nervous because she is going to give birth NOW and Anais, Darwin and me have to go there fast or else we'll not get to see our brother fist." I explained as fats as I could to Penny.

"Oh My God Gumball that's fantastic! What's his name! Is he boy or girl? Is he like you or like Anais?" Penny bombed me with questions.

"Calm down Penny, he is not even born. Why do you care so much?" Asked Anais who apparently overheard the conversation.

"Because... you know... if Gumball is having a little brother maybe I can babysit him with Gumball." Answered Penny blushing a little, which I also did.

During the whoel trip I got more and more desesperated, the bus was slowly closing up and moving away from the hospital, and the time was passing fast.

I also noticed something wasn't right, Darwin didn't talk during the whole trip, he was just looking blindly at the window. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but Anais talked first.

"Damnit! This is going too damn slow! Were going to be damn late" She said with a "mouth" I haven't seen before and an irritated voice. At least that got Darwin out from his window trance.

"I think I have an idea..." Said Penny with an evil smile.

When the bus arrived to Penny's house she explained her plan to us. We were going to use her bike and attach some fireworks to it and make it go so fast thta we'll arrive in less than a minute according ti her. The three of us were with eyes wide open, we never thought Penny could have a so dangerous, irrational and crazy idea, looks like spending time with me helped that.

The three of us seated on the bike with helmets on, hands holding on the the bike, and Darwin still didn't say a single word.

"Are you sure we will arrive at time?" Finally Darwin spoke! With an unsure vocie and worried eyes, but, spoke.

"Don't owrry buddy we'll be fine" I said to him tapping his head to make him feel safe.

"You ready?" Asked Penny with a match on her hand.

"Yes, do it" Anais answered reading herself.

"I'll call you when the baby is born okay?" I said to Penny.

"Yes Gumball, that would be fantastic." She Replied and kissed me on the chick. My face got red, but that was cutted off when the Fireworks lit and the bike flied away at high speed with us on it...


	2. A new being is born fixed I hope

**Fixed version! Chapter 2 of The Baby. I hope you enjoy, reviews/comment are very appreciated. The bike part, I'm going to tell you from now, it's a little shitty 'cause I don't make good action scenes, so please forgive me.**

The bike with fireworks propelled itself on the street at full speed with direction to the hospital, the trip was not easy though, we had to evade various cars, trucks, motorcycles and even some police, but due to our speed they couldn't follow us long. Don't take me wrong, the bike was hard to control, the three of us needed to use all our strength to make it turn on corners and that stuff.

"There's the hospital!" Shouted Anais pointing at the building that we could see a few meters away. We would have arrived there in seconds if we didn't encounter a police barricade.

"Stop right now! You're under arrest for excessive speed!" Shouted a police officer through a megaphone while the other officers had M4A1s ready and aiming. Damn it! We were so close to the hospital.

"We can't give up now; we have to get to see our new brother/sister!" Shouted Darwin with determination on his voice, we did what was needed to do to pass through those officers. We made the bike duck under the cars and barricades and thanks to the speed we could past and lose them quite quickly. We arrived in the vicinity of the hospital in no time.

"Woohoo!"

"YEaH!"

"That's how's it done!"

"We rock!" We all shouted in celebration we arrived in time.

"Uh guys, one question" Said Anais.

"What is it sis?" I asked not looking at her.

"How do we stop this thing?" She asked shouting. All my celebrations came to a stop when I realized that I had no idea how to make this stop. I also didn't notice we broke into the hospital with the bike still impulse by the fireworks, so I came to the quickest solution I thought.

"Jump!" I shouted to my siblings and the three of us jumped from the still moving bike, who continued its way down the main hallway, almost killed some people and crashed with an explosion.

"MY… ARM!" Shouted someone, the bike probably crashed near or with him. But that didn't matter. We got to the receptionist's deck, who was taller than me; waiting for the receptionist (who was reading a pop magazine) to notice us; we waited like 3 minutes before getting irritated.

"Hey we are here you dumbass!" Shouted Anais to the receptionist, but still she didn't notice us, she just continued to read her magazine, leaving Anais with an "OMG WTF? O_O" face. Fortunately, she finished her magazine in the next 5 seconds.

"Oh, hi little ones, what do you want?" Asked her leaning over her desk to look at us, we all let out a deep sigh.

"We're here to see our mom Nicole Watterson" I answered trying to pull my head on the part side of the desk.

"Oh, she's having the baby now" Answered her typing on the computer beside her. "She's in room 32 in floor…" But she couldn't finish because we ran at flash speed to reach that room. "…five"

We reached for 32th floor very quickly, we found outside the room Granny Jo Jo from my dad's side, from my mom's side we had cousin Kyle, who looks like me but taller and more athletic, my Grandfather who is 102 years old and my Grandmother Elena who is 90 years old and aunt Ellie; all looking at the door. We could hear some heavy breathing coming from the room.

"Hey little man you arrived in time" Greeted Kyle with a smile as ever.

"Where's Mrs. Mom?" Asked Darwin.

"She's inside the room Darwin, having the baby" Answered aunt Ellie, serious as ever. Anais Darwin and me put our ears on the door to hear what was happening inside, the same heavy breathing sounds, with some small shouts of pain.

"Push lady! Push!" Shouted the doctor and a cry of pain was heard, afterwards a baby cry was heard. A smile formed in all of our faces. We waited some time for something else to happen, until a butt face doctor opened the door with (supposedly) a smile on his face.

"You can get in now" He said in low voice and all the family members got into the room as quietly as possible, and we saw mom with a baby on her hands, it was a cat, just like me, with little whiskers like my mom's, his/her eyes were green, the type of green that could bright in darkness, and his/her fur was a blue, not light blue like mine and my mom's, but a deep blue, it was strange, but it was my brother so… no problem.

"Oh my god, he/she's beautiful!" Almost shouted aunt Ellie, almost getting the baby to cry.

"Wow, he/she's so… blue" Commented Kyle the ordinary. "And she's a girl" Added my dad and my sister gave a low voiced YES.

"She's **Cornflower blue to be exact" **Added Anais.

"She looks like my great great great great grandfather!" Said my Uncle raising a finger to hair with pride on his voice, and that set the baby to cry.

"Family, please stop shouting, she could start crying" Ordered mom keeping the baby closer to her and hugging it closer "Oh don't cry don't cry mommy is here" Comforted her my mom.

"And what is her name?" Asked Darwin looking at the baby.

"I don't know, what about… ummm…" Everyone started thinking a name for the baby.

"I say Lady Elizabeth of Brannnemburg III" Suggested my uncle.

"That's too antiquate uncle, what about Sussie?" Asked Kyle.

"No, too normal, what about…?" And everyone started suggesting names, except for me, who keep looking at the deep blue color of my new sister, at her beautiful blue color; she was like a waterfall, sometimes dangerous, sometimes peaceful, no one knows, I remembered Spanish class, where I wrote katara in place of catarata, and then a name came to me.

"What about Katara?" I asked to everyone, who stared at me with a WTF face.

"Is that even a NAME?" Asked Kyle with his eyes wide.

"Well, I think it's a nice name" Said Darwin. " I agree with that" Added Anais. Everyone started to discuss the name, and everyone came to an agree.

"It's settled then family, she'll be Katara, our little baby queen" Said mom hugging Katara. And everyone cheered at it.

"Well Nicole, at least you're good at one thing, making beautiful babies" Said Grany Jo Jo stroking the baby.

**Oh man tremendous laziness I took on making this chapter and creating the baby. Yes, you can tell me how bad I wrote this, how bad grammar I had, but, it's all I got, and I keep getting wetter every English class. Leave reviews and your opinion of this story; which begins in chapter 3. **


End file.
